Don't Wish, Don't Start
by claramadesouffles
Summary: This couldn't possibly get any worse - little did I know it could, and all thanks to a little brat with her stupid dog.   Act II, from Glinda's POV!  I'm Not That Girl  reprise  onwards.
1. I'm Not That Girl

**Why hello, Fanfiction friends! Long time, no post or updates! 'Tis I, Jen, posting a new one-shot she loves very very much... and she hopes you do too! :D**

**_ALL READERS OF Q&A WITH WICKED: I have NO intentions of giving up on this! Writers block has been eating at my soul for the past month but I've finally overcome it! I WILL UPDATE SOON! Promise!_**

**_ALL READERS OF A SIMS 3 STORY (if any): SAME AS ABOVE! _**

**I may continue this upon request, so if you like it and want me to, just tell me! I have a few ideas for the catfight scene and For Good...**

**_

* * *

_**

"Fiyero, have you _misplaced_ your _mind_? What are you _doing_?"

Why did he seem so tense? What was the matter? Elphie was here, yes, but what made him so stiff about it? Why did he look like he was considering something important?

And then he uttered four of the most heartbreaking words I'd ever hear.

"I'm going with her."

My face twisted into a blank expression of pure devastation. "What are you saying?" I whispered, the strangest emptiness floating in my chest. "You mean… all of this time, the two of you, behind my back-"

"No, Glinda, it wasn't like that," Elphie attempted to assure me, trying to look and sound innocent as she told me those horrendible lies.

Fiyero looked over his shoulder at her. "Actually, it was…"

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

Almost as if he'd heard the breaking noise, Fiyero turned back to face me. "But it _wasn't_…"

Clearly stuck, he held his hand out for Elphaba to take. "Elphaba, let's go," he said sternly. Elphaba gave me one last helpless glance before Fiyero reiterated, "let's _go_!"

And before I knew it, they were gone.

After a moment of deafening silence, I felt myself finally crack. "Fine, go!" I screamed as I watched him run off with my best friend in all of Oz, shattering the million pieces of my heart into a million more. "You deserve each other!" I could feel the many pieces of my heart ripping to shreds. No, it wasn't ripping to shreds- someone had ripped open my chest, tore my heart out as ruthlessly as possible, shoved a black hole there instead, then put me back together and laughed in my face.

'I love you,' he'd told me a lifetime ago. At least… it felt like a lifetime. How long had it really been? He'd avoided saying those words to me for _so long_, and now I knew why.

He was in love with my best friend.

I needed to wake up from this horrendible nightmare. To open my eyes, and find myself lying on my soft, soft bed, with the emerald colored sheets and those light green pillows, Fiyero lying right beside me. This had to be a nightmare - this _had _to be.

But it wasn't. The pain was too real.

"Here," the Wizard said glumly, offering a green bottle to me, "have a swig of this. It dulls the pain."

I needed it to go away. I needed to feel happy again. I needed to feel like the Glinda that all of Oz knew - the smiling, always happy, encouraging Glinda that was nothing like how I actually felt.

"No, thank you," I said quietly, knowing in the back of my mind that I shouldn't, no matter how badly I wanted to feel the pain just melt away…

I heard Madame Morrible enter the room laughing merrily, but only from the back of my mind. I felt disconnected from everything except the pain and the heartbreak inside of me. My own fiancé… my _best_ friend…

"Is it true? Your betrothed has taken her into custody?" she asked happily, unable to hide her joy.

"Our new captain of the guard had other plans," the Wizard replied unhappily.

I forced back the shocked tears that threatened to spill over. Fiyero… he was _mine_… at least he had been, once.

But all of this time, he'd been… she'd been… _they'd _been… I couldn't believe it. Elphie had been doing this to me?

"You mean she hasn't been captured?"

No, but she should be. She ruined my life.

"Quite the contrary. And considering how she eluded us last time…"

"Well, we'll just flush her out and force her to show herself."

Yes, we will. And when we do, maybe _he'll_ follow her and I can steal him back and see how _she _likes it.

"But how?"

"Her sister," I whispered flatly, verbalizing the first idea that came to mind in a shaky voice.

"What?" Madame Morrible asked. "What did you say?"

I turned to face the two. "Use her sister. Spread a rumor - make her think her sister's in trouble and she will fly to her side, and you'll have her." I was mad, I was venting, I was brokenhearted. They weren't actually going to do this.

"Exactly so…" the Wizard replied thoughtfully, exchanging a glance with Madame Morrible.

I closed my eyes tightly, resisting the urge to break down into tears right then and there. "Now if your Ozness will excuse me, I have a slight headache…" and a black hole where my heart should be, plus I feel betrayed and nauseous... " I think I'll lie down." I quickly walked out of the room, finally letting the slightest bit of a whimper escape from my lips. I dashed down the hallway as burning, salty tears began to fall down my cheeks, ruining whatever makeup I had on my face.

I rushed up the stairs, storming past a group of guards having a merry conversation about some random thing, then past another serious-looking group that were probably having a conversation about the Wicked Witch of the West invading the palace or something.

Which she had.

And she'd stolen my fiancé while she was here.

Stumbling like a drunken idiot up three flights of stairs, I heard myself sob, then whisper his name involuntarily. He may not have loved me, but I loved him. I loved him more than he'd ever know - not in a million years would he know how much I cared about him.

There was a crash of thunder outside that I barely noticed as I crawled up the stairs, biting my bottom lip as hard as I could to fight back the sobs that threatened to escape. I wouldn't let myself break down.

At least, not until I got back to my room.

Why was this happening to me? I wish he was still here, by my side here to comfort me when I needed him the most…

_Don't wish… don't start…wishing only ruins the heart…_

My fiancé was gone.

_There's a girl I know…_

He'd run off with my best friend.

_He loves her so…_

My so-called best friend.

_I'm not that girl._

I burst through my bedroom door, locked the door behind me, and fell to my knees in tears. Fiyero… Fiyero… Fiyero…

This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Little did I know it could - and all thanks to a little brat with her stupid dog.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Tell me by reviewing, and don't be afraid to give concrit! I've gotten over my fear of it! :D**

**One last thing... for the past month or so I've been participating in the awesome Just Another Wicked RPG. It's an AMAZING forum with AMAZING people that you HAVE to check out. Like... now. Seriously. XD We're in desperate need of a Boq (Gloq fans? Anyone? *winks*) and OCs are also accepted. Here's the link (remove spaces): http:/forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Just_another_Wicked_RPG/79269/**

**Or you could just use the link on my profile... whatever floats your boat.**

**ANYWAYS... leave me a review, tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue!**


	2. Well, We Can't All Come and Go By Bubble

**Hello, readers! :D**

**So, as you can see, I've decided to continue my little fic here. I'm pretty excited about it. Thanks to all for the reviews, faves, and alerts!**

**I've been trying to figure out something to write in this A/N for about 15 minutes now and failing, and then realizing that nobody even reads these things (except me) and if I have nothing important to say, I should just post the chapter.**

**So basically, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm going with her."_

Those words replayed in my head - taunting me, consistently showing me just how much Fiyero actually cared about me. I stared out my window, watching the dark, gloomy clouds cover the eastern horizon. They represented my mood, then. Depressed, heartbroken…

I sighed, feeling my eyelids droop slightly. I had been staring out of that window since last night and for what? Hoping he would come back?

No, I knew he wouldn't, _they _were probably having some romantic moment somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Him and her. My fiancé and my best friend. Since when did _this_ happen to _me_?

A series of quick knocks on my door interrupted my gloomy reverie. Briskly, I wiped the tears from my eyes and hurried to the door. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I opened the door to find Madame Morrible standing there, a smile on her face.

"What is it, Madame?" I asked her, hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as it seemed to.

She laughed quietly for reasons unknown to me before replying, "There have been some reports of a falling house landing on the governor of Munchkinland."

I blinked, not comprehending. "A… a _what_?"

"A house, Glinda."

"On… Nessarose?" That didn't make sense. Houses don't just randomly fall out of the sky.

She nodded. "Yes, dear. A falling house, carried by a cyclone."

I shook my head slowly, trying to grasp some sense of reality. As much as I loathed that _wicked_ witch right now, I had never hoped for this to happen. "I have to go there," I said quickly, brushing past her and starting a fast walk down the hallway.

"I would clean myself up before you do!" Madame Morrible said. I stopped, glancing down at my wrinkled dress. Somehow, I had managed to forget that Nessa was - or _had been_, if those silly falling house rumors proved to be true - the Wicked Witch of the East, and there would be celebrations throughout Munchkinland if she did prove to be dead.

I quickly turned around and walked back to my room, throwing a quick smile - or was it a glare? - at Madame Morrible, and shut my door behind me.

Sighing, I sat down in front of a mirror, staring blankly at the glum-looking blonde who looked back at me. Time to clean her up, and turn her into the beauty that all of Oz knew as Glinda the Good.

**x x x**

"That's right!" I yelled, just in case the little alien in the blue and white dress was still within hearing distance. "Just take that one road, the whole time!" I turned away from the road of yellow brick with a sigh. "I hope they don't get lost… I'm _so_ bad at giving directions…"

Shaking my head, I turned to look at the mangled house that had conveniently landed on top of Nessarose. I slowly reached down and picked a bunch of flowers from the ground, never taking my eyes off the house. Approaching the house slowly, like in a movie, I sighed as I clutched the flowers tightly in both of my hands. Poor Nessa…

I knelt down in front of the killer house, laying the flowers near where I had removed the ruby slippers from Nessa's feet. "Oh, Nessa…" I whispered.

"Oh," a harsh voice said sarcastically, making me jump slightly, "what a _touching_ display of grief."

Swiftly, I grabbed the flowers and stood up, trying to ignore the boiling hatred I felt bubble up inside of me at the sound of you-know-who's voice. "I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another," I told her coldly.

"I wanted something to remember her by," my cheating, fiancé-stealing ex-best friendlie hissed, ignoring my statement, "and all that was left of her were those shoes, and now that _wretched _little farm girl has walked off with them!" she screamed angrily. "So I'd appreciate some time _alone_, to say goodbye to my _sister_!"

Glaring at her, I motioned for her to go ahead, only feeling slightly guilty that I had given Dorothy - what a strange name - those shoes. Now Elphaba knew what it was like to lose something important to her.

I started to walk away, but I couldn't make myself walk any further when her words reminded me that she'd lost more than just a pair of shoes today.

"Nessa, please, please, _please _forgive me…"

"Elphie, you mustn't blame yourself," I told her, rushing to her side. She cringed away from me signaling how little she wanted my comfort, but I continued anyway. "It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on you, but accidents will happen!"

"You call _this_ an accident?" she growled darkly, losing any trace of vulnerability in her face and switching quickly to a vicious glare.

"Yes!" I replied quickly. What else would it be?

"_Use her sister."_

"_What? What did she say?"_

"_Use her sister, make her think her sister's in danger…"_

Oh, Oz. "Well, maybe not an accident…" I amended reluctantly. I'd nearly forgotten about that statement - but I hadn't meant for _this_ to happen! I was just venting!

"Well, what do you call it?" she replied angrily, clearly annoyed as she stood up. She shouldn't be allowed to be like that to me - she had just stolen my fiancé. If anyone was going to be annoyed or mad, it was going to be _me _at _her_.

"A regime change!" I replied, scowling at her. "Caused by a sudden and unexpected… er, twister of fate!"

"So you think _cyclones_ just appear, out of the blue?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I never really-"

"Of course you _never_!" she spat at me, interrupting my statement. "You're too busy telling everyone how _good_ everything is!"

"I'm a public figure now," I explained, trying to keep myself from flipping out at her - she just lost her sister, I needed to keep my cool. "People expect me to-"

"_Lie_?"

"Be _encouraging_!" I slammed my wand down on the ground, finally snapping. "And what exactly have _you_ been doing, besides riding around on that _filthy_ old thing?" I asked her, indicating her broom.

"Well, we can't all come and go by _bubble_."

Oh, no she didn't.

However, she apparently did, considering she continued, "Whose invention was that? The Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

"Well, a lot of us are taking things that _aren't ours_, aren't we?" I replied, my voice's softer tone finally betraying some of the heartbreak I felt.

With an icy look at me, she replied, "Now you wait just a _clock tick. _I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's happened... it's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you, he doesn't love you, and he never did! He loves me!"

I stared at her, completely stunned. She'd just spoken a nightmare of mine - and told me that it had come true. That it was my reality.

And the worst part was that I knew it _was_ the truth.

How could she say such true, true words to me? Just to taunt me? She thought she could mock me, just because her chose her? Because he loved her?

There was nothing else _to_ do, so I slapped her. For a split second when her hand flew to her cheek, I felt the satisfaction of knowing I'd caused her some sort of pain, no matter how little it was compared to mine. Then she let out one of those cackles that all of Oz feared, and I knew she'd just found it as a childish gesture.

Which, of course, made me feel even worse.

"Feel better?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I do," I replied with a short nod.

She smirked at me. "Good!"

And then she slapped me back. "So do I!"

Oh, it was _so on!_

_

* * *

_**Feel free to review. :) Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, too!**

**~Jen**


End file.
